monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Welcome to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wiki! Announcement: Looking for updates on the status of the MGE DnD / world building project? Click here. Announcement 2: In an effort to keep the comments sections clean and readable, Role-play based comments that are long and over 1 paragraph will be removed without warning, Please Read the Rules and post long role-play based comments as blog posts. Do not post a comment and link to your roleplay or fanfiction. ---- This is the definitive wiki of the Monster Girl Encyclopedia by Kenkou Cross, and related works. Here you will find the most centralized and well kept wiki with information concerning the Monster Girl Encyclopedia and its related works! Before you do anything else, please review our Rules along with the Wikia Community Guidelines so that you can better familiarize yourself with our set standards for posting content. To engage in discussion of war and violence within the MGE universe, the following pages have been provided here (Discussion and debates) and here (Mostly roleplay). The Monster Girl Encyclopedia (MGE) is a compendium of knowledge concerning Monster Girls (MG) or Mamono, created by Japanese artist Kenkou Cross. Mamono entries are written from the viewpoint of a scholar travelling the globe and documenting information on the multitude of Monster Girls they come across. Since it's initial Encyclopedia, MGE has grown to include a world spanning setting, centered around the ongoing conflict between the Demon Lord and her Armies versus the Chief Goddess and her religious Order. Mamono To view all of the Monster Girls articles contained in our wiki, click above. Books To view a list of all the currently published books in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series, click above. Monster Girl Encyclopedia I The first book in the MGE series. Contains information on the ecology of monsters, spirit/demonic energy, and an overview of the significant regions and organisation within the MGE world. Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens The first world guide in the MGE series. Contains information on Monsters, Monster Soceity, and Monsterization. Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II The second world guide in the MGE series. Contains information on the environments of the Demon Realm, controllable elemental forces, and demon realm products (Vegetation, monster products, minerals, etc.). Kenkou Cross Q&A A page dedicated to the questions answered by Kenkou from his English speaking fans. Fan Fiction A temporary listing of fan fiction. Once work has been completed, this post will be updated with a more comprehensive list. Chat attendance record: 26 on 07/02/2015 As you walk down the street, a shady tanuki grabs your arm and offers you a free demon fruit! Which one will you choose? Prisoner Fruit Licking Fruit Intoxication Fruit Couple's Fruit Depravity Fruit Bug off! I don't want any of your damn, dirty monster fruits... Newest Monster Girls: :1) Gandharva / February 2nd :2) Barometz / January 12th :3) Hellhound / December 7th Newest Translations: :1) Mandragora's Roots & Slime Jelly / January 11th :2) Holstaur Milk / January 10th :3) Raging Mushroom & Sticky Mushroom / January 8th © Copyright 2004-2014 健康クロス __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse